Now That's What I Call Music! 72 (UK series)
6 April 2009 (UK) Play.com (UK) : Various - Now 72 : CDAmazon.co.uk : Now That's What I Call Music! 72: Various Artists | Recorded = | Genre = Pop | Length = | Label = Sony Music Entertainment EMI / Virgin / UMG | Reviews = | Last album = Now That's What I Call Music! 71 (2008) | This album = Now That's What I Call Music! 72 (2009) | Next album = Now That's What I Call Music! 73 (2009) }} Now That's What I Call Music! 72 or Now 72! is a compilation album that was released on 3 April 2009 in Ireland. The album is the 72nd edition of the (UK) original series. It was released on CD & Digital Download formats Now 72 features eight songs which reached number one on the UK Singles Chart: "The Fear", "Just Dance", "Right Round", "My Life Would Suck Without You", "Hero", "Hallelujah", "Greatest Day" and "Islands in the Stream". This album also has double appearances from Alesha Dixon, The Saturdays, T.I and Daniel Merriweather. Track listing Disc 1 # Lily Allen : "The Fear" # Lady GaGa featuring Colby O'Donis: "Just Dance" # Flo Rida featuring Ke$ha : "Right Round" # Alesha Dixon : "The Boy Does Nothing" # The Saturdays : "Just Can't Get Enough" # Kelly Clarkson : "My Life Would Suck Without You" # Tinchy Stryder featuring Taio Cruz : "Take Me Back" # Kid Cudi vs. Crookers : "Day 'N' Nite" # Britney Spears : "Womanizer" # T.I. featuring Rihanna : "Live Your Life" # Akon : "Right Now (Na Na Na)" # Shontelle : "T-Shirt" # Ne-Yo : "Mad" # The Saturdays : "Issues" # Leona Lewis : "Forgive Me" # Girls Aloud : "The Loving Kind" # September : "Can't Get Over" # Steve Angello & Laidback Luke featuring Robin S : "Show Me Love" # N-Dubz : "Strong Again" # Katy Perry : "Thinking of You" # Alexandra Burke : "Hallelujah" # X Factor Finalists 2008 : "Hero" Disc 2 # Take That : "Greatest Day" # Alesha Dixon : "Breathe Slow" # James Morrison & Nelly Furtado : "Broken Strings" # Taylor Swift : "Love Story" # Pink : "Sober" # The Killers : "Human" # The Script : "Breakeven" # Jason Mraz : "I'm Yours" # Noisettes : "Don't Upset the Rhythm (Go Baby Go)" # Metro Station : "Shake It" # U2 : "Get on Your Boots" # MGMT : "Kids" # The Prodigy : "Omen" # Kevin Rudolf featuring Lil Wayne : "Let It Rock" # Wiley featuring Daniel Merriweather : "Cash in My Pocket" # Kanye West : "Heartless" # T.I. featuring Justin Timberlake : "Dead and Gone" # Daniel Merriweather featuring Wale : "Change" # Pet Shop Boys : "Love Etc." # Duffy : "Rain on Your Parade" # Vanessa Jenkins & Bryn West featuring Sir Tom Jones and Robin Gibb : "Islands in the Stream" iTunes bonus music videos # Lily Allen : The Fear # Shontelle : T-Shirt # Tinchy Stryder featuring Taio Cruz : Take Me Back # Taylor Swift : Love Story References External links *Now That's What I Call Music! Official Website *Official T.V Advert Category:2009 compilation albums Category:Now That's What I Call Music! albums (British series) Category:Sony Music Entertainment compilation albums Category:EMI Records compilation albums Category:Virgin Records compilation albums Category:Universal Music Group compilation albums Category:Double compilation albums